


Fragments

by NemesisNecrosis



Category: Bleach, Final Fantasy VII, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe, But the Fullmetal Alchemist one is actually decent!, Drabble, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Fem!Harry, Gen, Hubris, I don't actually like most of these, I wrote that one more recently than the others., M/M, Magical Oaths, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Omake, One Shot Collection, Snippets, Time Travel, additional hobbits, fem!ichigo - Freeform, of course, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNecrosis/pseuds/NemesisNecrosis
Summary: Shorts and fragments of stories I may write more in later. Some Omakes of other peoples' stories that I need to put somewhere.





	1. Treasure Fragments 1 - Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> These are (at least the first seven chapters) all bits I posted on FFnet, that I'm sticking here on the Archive for people who don't like the other site.  
> Some of these are characters that might be a little sue-ish in the one-shots, which is why I never wrote more.

A voice rang across the room, echoing in a way that should be impossible due to the acoustics. "So you ate a fruit, and think yourself powerful?"

Enel concentrated his Haki in the room, attempting to divine where the voice came from, though it was no use. He seemed to be the only one there.

A woman stepped out of the shadows, her pale skin obvious now that she no longer actively hid. She tossed her ravens wing black hair out of her face and pierced him with low-lidded eyes, her expression neutral but for the scorn obvious in them. "Enel, Lighting Logia, you sit here in the lap of luxury, like you have a right to rule Skypeia."

He sneered at her, his benevolent veneer falling before the face of her insolence, "You dare speak to me in this way?" He asked, "I am God! I should strike you where you stand, girl." Lightning flickered between his fingers, but before he could attack, she vanished.

"So arrogant," she murmured, her breath tickling his ear, "To think yourself a god, little Enel."

He frowned, turning his head to catch sight of her, but she had already moved. Gritting his teeth the man twisted about, searching for the woman who so insulted him, "Where are you?" He shouted, straining his Mantra in an effort to find her, futile though it was. 'How can she hide from me?' He wondered, 'How can she cloud the vision of God?'

Suddenly she stood in front of him, an insolent smirk on her mouth, "You cannot think yourself the only Logia, can you?" She wondered aloud. She disappeared again, her voice coming from behind this time, "Fire Fist Ace, the Fire Logia; Smoker, the Smoke Logia; Crocodile, the Sand Logia. There are many more, truly these are only the ones I've seen first hand."

He snarled, "How dare you play with me," he said, "Face me if you think yourself greater than I."

A hand brushed his back, startling him as she walked around to his front, "Certainly, Enel, I would, but my power is more conducive to stealth."

She vanished, though this time he caught the streak of her movement as she ducked back into the shadows on the edges of the room. He strode towards where she had stopped, but found nothing but shadows there.

A laugh came from behind him, "So you can see my movements when I use Soru," she said, "But can you tell where I'll come out of the shadows?"

His eyes widened, "Shadow Logia," he whispered, and tried to back into the lighted centre of the room. It was too late, though, and he choked on his breath as he felt pain. He looked down, shocked at the feeling of a blade piercing his torso. He placed a hand on it, recognizing it as Seastone as he fell to his knees, all his strength draining through the weapon.

Her breath tickled the back of his neck as she leaned up against his back again, "You are not a God, Enel, are you?" She said to him, "Just a tyrant with a power he doesn't deserve."


	2. Mako Fragments 1 - Identity Crisis Omake

"He doesn't remember you, y'know."

Cloud paused at the sound of Faith's voice. She sounded... sad, and a bit distant. He stood outside the window her voice had come from for a moment, wondering who the girl knew in this town.

"Not that I blame him," she said, almost guiltily. "The poor kid's head is totally messed up. He probably just blocked out the past five years and picked the person he looked most like from the memories. Which would be you, of course, since the mako changed him so much."

The SOLDIER blinked in shock; the only person she could really be talking about was him! Who was she talking to, he wondered, before a sharp pain in his head made him stop. He shook the headache away and tuned back into Faith's voice.

"I wish you'd wake up, you'd probably be way better at this 'saving the world' thing than I am," she said with a sigh, "I mean, that's your niche, right? Hero-boy, First-Class SOLDIER. Well, you saved Cloud, so I guess that makes you someone's hero at least."

Someone called from a different part of the house, and there was the sound of fabric rustling, like she'd stood up. Cloud backed away from the window to make sure she didn't see him.

"I'll come see you again next time I get a chance," she said, "try to wake up, would you? You don't really know me, so I guess I can't ask you to do it for me, but for Cloud and Aeris, maybe?"

There was another sigh, as Cloud heard her footsteps heading towards the door of the room. The door opened, and she walked out, pausing to whisper 'good-bye' to the other person in the room.

Cloud stood still for a moment, then walked up to the window and jumped up to grab the sill. He peered inside and saw a man lying in the bed.

He didn't recognize him.


	3. Mako Fragments 2 - The Vincent Possibility; Awaken

Vincent looked up at the small girl who had opened his casket, taking in the mako green eyes and cherubic face. It wasn't Lucrecia's child, no, that child was to be a boy, and he wouldn't have had red hair. However, she looked like she had been experimented on somehow, and that made him a little angry.

"Your eyes," he said, "Who did this to you?"

She blinked at him and lifted a hand to her cheek, "Father said that the mako would make me strong and fast." She said guilelessly, "It hurt a lot, but I can run fast like the wind and lift heavy things like that lid."

He eyed her critically, trying to glean the meaning of her words. Father, she said; Hojo? Or someone else? He spoke again, "Where is your father?"

She frowned, "He was gone when I woke up. So I came down here to look for him, but I found your coffin instead." She looked him over curiously, "Are you a vampire?" She asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes internally, supposing that he probably did look a bit like the legends, "No, I am not," he assured her.

"Oh," she said, believing him instantly, and smiled, "I'm Luciel, what's your name?"

"Vincent," he said shortly, as he sat up and stepped out of the casket. He looked down at her from his new vantage point; she was a tiny thing, only just passing his waist. Her crimson hair fluttered around her ankles like a curtain, and her glowing green, cat-pupiled eyes lit his coat when she looked up at him. Her skin was porcelain, a shade almost as light as his, and he suspected only some of the paleness was caused by being lab-raised. He also suspected she would be gorgeous when she was older. For now she was an uncannily beautiful child.

As he pondered what to do with her, he continued gathering information, "How old are you, Luciel," he asked.

"Six," she said, "That's what father says. He says I'll get bigger in a few years, 'cause the mako 'stunts your growth until the late stages of puberty'," she said the last like a quote she had heard many times. He supposed she must have asked about her height often. She didn't look six though, maybe a very tall six year old. He wondered how long she'd been in the mako baths, if she thought she was still six. If she was supposed to be short for her age, he thought she might be anywhere from nine to thirteen.

"What does your father look like?"

She didn't even look at him strangely for all the questions. He supposed that she must be used to answering them during experimentation. She just smiled and folded her hands behind her back, "He's taller than me, but not as tall as you. He has black hair and dark eyes and he wears a funny white coat."

"What's his name?" Vincent asked, now that he knew she wasn't suspicious of him.

"The other people call him Professor Hojo, but he told me to call him Father."

His fist clenched, having his theory confirmed still made him unhappy, as he hadn't wanted to discover another of the man's experiments. He wondered what poor woman Hojo had conned this one out of.


	4. Mako Fragments 3 - The Vincent Possibility; Rebellion

I shook my head as the others trooped out of the room, leaving Zack to flop down on the couch beside me. I glanced at him, a slight frown on my lips, "I don't really understand why they haven't tried to run me off yet," I said. "They obviously don't like me, I guess because I'm so standoffish towards them," I sighed, "I just don't want to get too close to them so soon."

He elbowed me in the side gently, "Hey, I get it," he said with a smile. "They haven't tried anything 'cause they figure they're safe so long as you're loyal to me."

I laughed, "I don't know if I'd call it loyalty, exactly." I said, eyes glittering with humour.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "What would you call it, then?" He asked.

I went silent, actually thinking about it. Was it loyalty to protect my closest friend when I couldn't really die? I suppose it would seem like loyalty to outsiders, but I was one of Hojo's most successful experiments, on par with Sephiroth and Cloud themselves, though he didn't know it. My enhancements made me truly superhuman. I could take a blade through the heart and survive, I could be burned to bone and I'd still regenerate, I wouldn't even lose any memories thanks to the Lifestream.

Then again, when I thought about it, I knew that even if standing between Zack and danger would actually kill me, I'd still do it. I didn't know if that was loyalty, though. I smiled at him, "I'd just call it love," I said, leaning into his side, "I don't want you to die, and if that means standing between you and my dear brother himself, then so be it. If you die, I'll be alone, and that's worse than death to me."


	5. Ring Fragments 1 - The Battle of the Long Night

"You call him your brother, but he is your cousin, is he not?"

"Well, yes, but we have lived together off and on and loved each other as siblings since his mother and my father died at the Battle of the Long Night."

"Battle of the Long Night?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose you wouldn't know about that... well, it's a bit of a tale..."

"We're hardly going anywhere, lad, stuck in these cells as we are."

"Well, I suppose...

"It was almost twenty years ago now, when the worst winter in living memory struck the Shire. The first snowfall was in early October, before the harvest was complete, and it was up to our waists by November. At first, it was pleasant enough, the tweens and fauntlings found much fun in building snow forts and sledding down the hills. We managed to shovel paths through the most important areas, and despite the harvest being cut short we had enough food to last until spring.

"My father and I were in Bag-end when the first blizzard struck, visiting after bringing supplies to the poorer folk in Hobbiton from the Great Smials in Tuckborough. It blew over after three days, but then it was followed by the coldest weather our gentle land had seen in many a year. So cold, in fact, that the Brandywine River froze over.

"We didn't know this, but up in Buckland on the other side of the river they'd been fighting since mid-November, holding back the starving wolf packs that had crossed the bramblewall there. Once the river froze over... well, the Brandywine is the foremost natural defence the Shire has, and without its current shielding us, we were quickly overrun. Anyone with sense sheltered in the greater smials in each town, as Bag-end is in Hobbiton and the Great Smials in Tuckborough, boarding up the windows and blockading the doors. Those who stayed in the homes above ground were fine at first, but any who left town were never seen again.

"And it didn't stop there. The deep snow and cold prevented the Dunedain, the Shire's protectors, from leaving their secret homes, and without them the goblins and orcs that often ventured close were able to reach us. Soon anyone outside of a smial was no longer safe, for the foul creatures would drag them out. Up to then, the Bounders were watching the towns and keeping them clear of dangers, but most were no match for the bands of orcs and they knew it, so they retreated to the greater smials with anyone they could gather from above ground.

"There were stores of wood in the cellar of Bag-end, but they were not meant to last all winter, and they were certainly not meant to heat the entire hill. By mid-December our situation was untenable, and most everyone with sense agreed that we would have to risk the orc packs and travel to Tuckborough, where the Thain traditionally kept stores great enough to withstand a siege. So we gathered up what food we had, and what weapons we could find, covered ourselves in thick cloaks and blankets and set off at sunrise.

"We were a few miles from the township when the sun set. Aunt Belladonna had wisely gone ahead with a forward party an hour earlier to warn the Thain we were coming. They must have realized we were cutting it too close, because we were met two miles out by two of my uncles and several more distant cousins, along with some unrelated kin, armed as they were able and watchful for threats. It seemed that we might make it without incident, when screams came from the end of the line.

"We were set upon by what seemed to be the majority of the wolves and goblins that had gathered in the Shire, and we had only fifty people with any training in fighting at all among a party of perhaps two hundred, and some of those were in their teens. All the rest were children, elderly, or weak-hearted. All seemed lost when Belladonna charged out of the woods with twenty of the Thain's finest Bounders, leading them in an attack which scattered the enemy and allowed the last of the Hobbiton refugees to reach the safety of the Great Smials."

"I thought you said she died there, though?"

"Mmn, no, that wasn't the Long Night. A few days later a pair of scouts dashed into the central hall to warn Uncle Isengrim and Grandfather that a great party of orcs, wargs, wolves and goblins, numbering about five hundred, had gathered some five miles from Tuckborough. Our adult fighters numbered no more than one hundred fifty in total, and we knew that though they might have a hard time breaching the stone smials of Tuckborough, they would manage it eventually. So we were caught between a rock and a hard place, and with too few fighters to stand up to five hundred, but no where else to turn, we chose to fight.

"At first they'd thought to leave anyone underage behind, but the addition of the tweens with some training would bring our numbers up to two hundred, and in the end we would not be left behind. Uncle Isengrim, Aunt Belladonna, Uncle Isumbras and my father, Hildigrim, led fifty fighters each, Isumbras taking the archers and the others with anyone else."

"So you and Bilbo fought, then?"

"Oh, yes; Bilbo's a crack shot with a bow, you know, and I, as you can see, prefer the sword. Uncle Isumbras is the best archer the shire has seen in centuries, and he was the one in charge of Bilbo's training whenever Aunt Belladonna brought him to visit the Great Smials. My father preferred the axe, and Uncle Isengrim fought with a spear, while Aunt Bella wore the very same blade I wear now, which she got in Rohan after saving the life of their Crown Prince."

"Your aunt saved the Crown Prince of Rohan?"

"Yes, it's quite the tale, but that can wait until later."

"Sorry."

"Quite, now where was I? Ah, yes, Uncle Isumbras set up his archers at the top of a ridge overlooking the orc camp, while Aunt Bella, who I was fighting under, had us sneak upon them under cover of darkness and the forest. I can only assume Isengrim and father were doing the same from different directions, though I didn't know anyone with them very well, at least no one that survived.

"We fell upon the camp an hour past dawn, and managed to cut down a sizable amount before any counterattack could be launched. We lost few in that first push, but soon the orc leader gathered the rest around himself and led an attack on Uncle Isengrim.

"The orc leader himself struck down my uncle, the eldest of my father's brothers, disheartening many of that group. Were it not for my father and aunt's quick actions, the enemy may have killed all of them, but luckily they were close enough that they teamed up and killed him right quick.

"With his death it seemed that we might win, but then his warg mount, a great black thing, perhaps three-quarters the size of that white beast of Azog's, charged into the two victorious Tooks, downing my aunt in one swift move. Father held it for a time, but it was large and still fresh, where my father was tiring. I ran, trying to reach them before he fell, but... I was so close..."

"I was watching all this from the ridge, he was only a few feet away when the damn warg caught Uncle Hildigrim in his teeth."

"Bilbo. I didn't realize you were down here listening."

"I could hardly help it when everyone else is so quiet."

"Oh."

"Are you going to continue, or would you rather I...?"

"No, I can... I can finish it.

"My blade had broken earlier, so all I had on me when I reached the warg was the dagger my father had given me as a child. I brandished it as I lept upon the warg's back, digging it in and holding on as the creature thrashed. It threw me off, and I landed next to aunt Bella. She was still alive, and she nudged her sword to me..."

"He lifted the blade just as the warg was moving to leap onto him, standing it straight up as it flew threw the air. Just in time, as it was thrust deep into its chest when it landed, killing it.

"The battle was nearly over at this point, and once all the enemies were dead or fled, a circle formed around the bodies. I reached them just in time to see Adalgrim shove the warg off himself and stumble to his feet."

"Aunt Bella lived long enough to make it back to the Great Smials, where she demanded that Bilbo be allowed to inherit Bag-end as soon as she was gone."

"Of course, the winter didn't end there, and many more died between the Battle and spring, including the Thain, Grandfather Took. The stress of losing three children was too much for him, especially at his age. Uncle Isumbras became Thain, then, though cousin Fortinbras is Thain now. But come mid-January the snows had receded enough that the Rangers could reach us once again, and they brought supplies and medical aid, along with men to guard the border."

"If we had known, I'm sure Uncle would have been willing to send what soldiers we could spare."

"I'm sure he would have, Kili, but we had few relations with the Blue Mountains. If we had, perhaps things would have ended differently..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits to Canon: The quest takes place in 2931, rather than 2041. This is because Adalgrim Took's son, Paladin, was born in 2933, and thus he was likely married or about to be married around 2931, which as he was born in 2880, would make him 51 at the time. The plot of this story would have him 'doing a Bella', in other words, running from his wedding. He was to be married soon after the night of the Unexpected Party, and had been visiting with his cousin Bilbo to bemoan his fate, as the marriage was arranged by his mother. When the dwarves arrived he saw an excellent opportunity to escape, so he went along.
> 
> (According to the LotR Project, Rosa Took nee Baggins would have been 24 at the time of Adalgrim's birth, nine years before her majority. I have thus decided that she and Hildigrim were just having a dalliance, and then when she became pregnant they had to get married to prevent a greater scandal than marrying underage would have been. Rosa was somewhat bitter about this later in life, as she had wanted to marry for love and then have many more children, but Hildigrim had never intended to marry or have children at all, having wanted go off on adventures. Adalgrim was the same, but his mother would have none of it, and without his father there to stop it she arranged for him to marry.)


	6. Magic Fragments 1 - Peter the Double Agent

"How could you, Peter?" Sirius asked him, "James and Lily, Peter, they were your friends! We would have protected you!"

Peter shook his head, "please, Sirius, listen to me, he said-he said-"

"Who said, Peter, your new Master? Voldemort killed them, Peter, only little Harry survived!"

Peter looked devastated, lowering his head in his hands, "it wasn't supposed to be like this, Siri, Dumbledore told me to go to him, told me to tell the dark lord the secret, he said he'd get them out in time." He looked up, pleadingly, tears leaking from his eyes, "they weren't supposed to die, Siri, he said he'd get them out..."

Sirius looked at him incredulously, "Dumbledore told you to give up the secret to the dark lord?" He asked, disbelieving.

Peter nodded, "I-I-I swear, Sirius, I-," he paused to take a deep breath, to stop his shuddering, "I, Peter Pettigrew, swear on my magic and my life that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ordered me to tell the Secret of James, Lily and Hadrian Potter's location to Lord Voldemort."

There was a pulse of magic from his wand tip, and then he lit it to prove he still had his magic.

Sirius was silent for a moment, as though waiting for his suddenly shattered worldview to come together again. Then he nodded, "if Dumbledore has betrayed us, then you're going to have to go into hiding," he said. Peter smiled slightly through his tears.


	7. Circle Fragments 1 - Post Canon Time Travel

"Motherfucker," said a muffled, rough female voice.

"Eloquent," came the strained sounding reply.

"Shut the fuck up, Mustang." One of the people in the circle pushed themselves up onto her knees, pushing her golden hair out of her face. Her gold eyes darted around the circle, narrowing in concern when she caught sight of the forming pool of blood beneath the taller black haired figure, "Julian, you idiot, what did you pay it?"

"My hand, I believe," the young man said as he slowly pushed himself up with his right hand, holding the left close to his body.

"You believe?" The woman scoffed.

"It didn't exactly ask, Elizabeth. But based on the crippling -hah- pain, it would seem-"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and scrambled over to him, grabbing hold of his left wrist for a better look. "Well, damn, Mustang, I hope you're prepared for the automail surgery."

"As you have expounded upon many times, one can never be prepared for automail surgery."

She made a 'hmm' sound as she focused on the stump, then her right arm lit up with alchemical energy and she began the process of closing the wound with a scab, "So you were listening, then."

"I can hardly help it; you're so loud, you see-"

"Would you two save the flirting for another time?" One of the others objected. While Julian and Elizabeth had been focused on the former's injury, the other three in the circle had sat up and taken stock. The one who had spoken was male, with wheat blond hair and gold eyes like Elizabeth. Said eyes were fixed on the youngest member of the group at that moment, hands lighting up with alchemy as he placed them on her abdomen.

Elizabeth frowned as she looked on, "What's wrong with Trish?" She demanded.

The girl gave a weak smile, "A kidney, I think. Hopefully just one."

The man nodded, "Yep. Hold on, I need to close and clean up the internal bleeding."

Elizabeth turned next to the oldest woman, "Nina?" She asked.

She shook her head, "No injuries. It took memories, though I'm not sure who of. It said 'someone important to me'. I'm trying to figure out who it was."

The blond haired man looked up, stricken, "Mom or Dad? Uncle Al, Aunt May?"

Nina shook her head, "No. Never mind, I'll figure it out when we're not sitting in the middle of a group of armed and confused military personnel."

The other four looked up and around, startled to find Nina was correct. Around them stood and sat a number of men - and a woman - in military uniform, along with a pair of golden haired young men in civilian clothing. There was a simultaneous intake of breath from nearly all there, then the girl who'd lost a kidney breathed, "It worked."

"Of course it did," Julian said, a self satisfied smirk curling around his lips, "When the nine greatest alchemical and Alkehestric minds in the world put their heads together for a project, the word 'impossible' becomes meaningless."

"Nine?" Elizabeth side-eyed him, "Flattering yourself a bit, aren't you, Mustang."

The man scowled, "I'll have you know that Flame Alchemy is no walk in the park."

"You mean the park you burned down when you were fifteen? I'd say not."

"Will you stop bringing that up!"

"Is that what the Colonel and I sound like?" The shorter of the unknown blonds asked the taller.

"Maybe a little, but they seem a bit more familiar than the two of you." He replied.

"So who are you people, anyway?" The man who asked this was blond and blue eyed, and appeared to be stuck in a wheelchair at the moment. "Also, what kind of crazy alchemy was that?"

"Ah." The blond male belonging to the newly arrived group ran a hand through his hair, "This is probably going to sound kind of crazy, but it's the truth."

"It was Time Travel," Elizabeth cut in.

"El!" The other four admonished her in various tones of exasperation and reproach.

"What? We would have spent ages dancing around the topic if I let Yuriy explain. Probably get treated to a lecture on alchemical manipulation of the space-time continuum before anyone actually said it. At least half of these people wouldn't know a geodesic if it smacked 'em in the face. I figured I'd save us all some time."

"Wait," one of the uniformed men interjected, "Time Travel? Seriously?"

Yuriy shrugged, "It's not that difficult once you understand the basics."

"The real trouble is the cost," The oldest blonde said darkly.

"Speaking of which," Julian nudged Elizabeth, "We know what everyone else paid," he said leadingly.

The short blonde scowled at him, "Not that it's any of your fucking business, Airhead, but I gave up some eggs."

He blinked, confused, "Eggs?"

"Yeah, you know, eggs. Ovum, whatever. The female half of the genetic code necessary to create a kid. Only makes sense, really, but it's almost a cheat how much the things are worth to Truth. I gave up maybe five years worth, and that was that."

"Only five!"

"Human potential," Trisha mused, "Like what uncle did, trading everything he might have done with alchemy. A little less final, though."

"Most of the cost was already paid for," Yuriy said darkly. Then he sighed, becoming thoughtful, "But that does suggest that a woman might be able to travel through time alone..."


	8. Soul Fragments 1 - UraIchi: Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tastes like blood.

He tastes like blood, she notes, as she swipes her tongue over his teeth. The taste of green tea and mint and ashes tries to cover it, but doesn't quite manage. His eyes, unshadowed, are storm-grey and serious, under pale brows and messy hair. This goes against his better judgement, she knows, and part of her revels in the fact that she is one of the two people who he can't deny. 

He feels guilty, she knows. She has her whole life ahead of her, and he-

He tastes like blood, and Ichigo thinks she likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna try to do the traditional 100 words, but I like it too much like this...


	9. Soul Fragments 2 - OC Kensei's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kensei had a brief affair while the Vizard were travelling the world in the seventies.

At eighteen-and-a-few-weeks, I sat in the airplane with my kid brother asleep to my left, trying to take in the events of the past month. We were on our way to Japan, where I hoped I might find my father, somehow, and more realistically where I hoped to help my brother start over after our parents deaths.

Cut back to early morning, March 30th; I get a call from halfway across the country, the police informing me that my parents had been discovered dead in their downtown Montreal apartment by the father of one of my brother's friends. Lucky enough, he'd stopped the kids from entering the house, preventing any worse trauma, but of course with my mother disowned and my step-father's parents dead, I was the only one available to take custody. Not that I'd have let anyone else take him even if I wasn't.

I'd booked a flight back to Montreal from Vancouver, where I'd been staying with friends while I saved up for a trip I'd been planning. A couple days after my arrival I turned 18, not that my age mattered legally, as I was emancipated upon my mom's death. 

 

* * *

 

Kisuke watched Kensei punching the sandbag with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Eventually the Vizard grunted in annoyance and tilted his head slightly to glance at the man.

"What do you want?" He asked shortly.

Kisuke flipped open his fan and fluttered it before his face to hide his grin, "You'll be interested to know that I came across a lovely young woman the other day, freshly arrived from Canada." He said with little preamble. While he might normally wish to draw this out, the reaction he would get out of this bit of information was likely to be great either way.

Kensei grunted, "And why would this interest me?" 

The blond's grin widened, "Well," he said cheerfully, "She has silver hair and light blue eyes, and she goes by Rose Hoshi."

There was a large crash as his punch missed the bag and he fell on it, knocking it and the stand over, "What!?"

 

* * *

 

The little boy glaring at him from the doorway almost made him laugh. He looked like an angry kitten, all big blue eyes and puffed up posture, practically hissing at him for daring to come into his territory. They were Merry's eyes, and just like his old lover the kid couldn't glare without looking like he was pouting.

"I know who you are," the boy said belligerently, "I've seen pictures! You're nee-chan's bad daddy."

There was a slightly hysterical laugh from behind him, as of course Shinji hadn't let him come into such a situation alone. For the entertainment value, if nothing else. Kensei scowled at the air above the kid's head, then gave him an even look.

"You gonna let me in, gaki?"

The boy gave him one last glare, then huffed out a breath, "Fine, Muguruma-san. If you make my sister cry you'll be sorry, though."

He waited for Kensei to nod solemnly before moving aside to let the Vizard walk inside the flower shop. He pointed towards the back, through a door behind the counter, so Kensei followed the directions and found himself in a small backroom filled with garden tools and counters covered with various flowers, some cut, some arranged and some still in their pots. To the right of the door a girl - a young woman - stood bent over a large arrangement of some sort, tying a thin string around the stems, her silver hair gathered into a bun at the back of her head. He waited until she'd finished, then cleared his throat, causing her to jump and spin from her bent over position to give him a surprised look.

There was silence as they took a moment to take each other in. Her eyes were the same blue as her mother and brother, but the shape was all his - this was the first thing he noticed; they were narrow and infinitely better suited to glares than Merry's had been, though she'd inherited her mother's soft mouth and pert nose. She looked everything and nothing like scholarly, delicate Merry, dressed in work clothes as she was, a stained brown canvas apron thrown on over top a dusky pink shirt and brown cargo shorts, and thin gloves on her hands. Kensei wasn't sure if the sight was disconcerting or not, as when he'd known her Merry wouldn't have been caught dead in such dirty clothes, and he wondered where the girl - his daughter - had learned to garden.

The silence was broken by another cough from behind him, Shinji having followed him into the shop. "Well, aren't you lovely," he stated lasciviously. Kensei was caught by the sudden desire to deck him, but managed to restrain himself to a biting glare in the other Vizard's direction. Father instincts, he wondered at himself, When the hell did this become my life?

When he turned back the girl was eyeing Shinji speculatively, "You're not so bad yourself," she said with a smirk. As Kensei despaired at the opposition his newfound protective instincts would no doubt find, she turned her eyes back to him and gave a bow, "Rose Hoshi, or rather Estelle Rose, as my mother named me."

He bowed back automatically, "Muguruma Kensei, and this idiot is Hirako Shinji, a - friend." 

She raised a brow at the strange pause, but shrugged and nodded, "The little guard dog you no doubt met at the door is my half-brother, Oriel Rose, though he goes by Kin here. Um. Nice to meet you?" She frowned, maybe unsure about what to do with the strange man who was apparently the father she'd never met.

A familiar voice chimed in from behind Shinji, making Kensei scowl again, "How about some tea?" Suggested Urahara, undeterred by the kitten-glare he was receiving from Kin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake (Takes place several years later, during canon, when Kin is 15)
> 
> "Why do you keep twitching around me?" 
> 
> "Um..."
> 
> Shinji raised a brow at me. As if in example, I twitched.
> 
> "I really wanna put you in skinny jeans, okay?"
> 
> The other brow was raised to match the first.
> 
> "Dammit, Ishida, this is your fault. I'm not even into fashion!"


	10. Soul Fragments 3/Magic Fragments 2 - Spark Marks Soulmate!AU Sirius/fem!Harry/Kisuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spark Marks: Marks which detail the words that will make you fall in love. Usually occur when soulmates have known each other since before getting their soulmarks at the age of six.

"I'm going to make you a free man, Sirius, even if I have to draw a damn confession out of the traitor myself." Is finely written along the bottom of his ribcage in bright green. When he was young, it was a source of much anxiety for him, that his soulmate would need to make him a free man. At Hogwarts he sometimes thought he might meet the one while in the midst of a prank, thinking perhaps the words were said in jest. After, he grimly wondered when the Death Eaters would capture him, and who the traitor his soul mate would mention might be. 

Then James and Lily were killed, and he was thrown in Azkaban, and he no longer had to wonder. 

His soul mate's words were another thing that kept him somewhat sane in prison. Along with the fact that he was innocent was the knowledge that someday he would meet his soul mate, and he or she would believe in him, and thanks to the words written oh so neatly across his ribs, no dementor would be able to make him forget about it.

* * *

"I think you might be the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me." Is scrawled in deep blue around her upper right arm.

When Amy was alone in her cupboard at night, she liked to imagine the man who would one day say those words to her. When they'd first appeared, she almost couldn't believe it; that someone might one day say something so nice to her. She almost agreed with those people that believed that Spark Marks weren't necessary - she was pretty sure she'd have kissed whoever they were even if his words weren't written on her skin.

Of course, that wasn't the only mark she discovered on her sixth birthday. No, because in bright red, the colour of welling blood, down the inside of her left arm was a line of strange characters. A different language - she'd never met a person with foreign words on their skin, but she'd heard of them. She knew it probably meant that one day she'd go travelling to wherever these words were spoken. Maybe she'd even go there with her other soul mate! Maybe they'd be a trio.

That wasn't a guarantee, though. Amy had heard stories about people born with two soul marks whose soul mates each only had one. It usually worked out okay, but sometimes the two un-mated partners could clash, badly. And sometimes... well, sometimes having two soul marks meant that one of your soul mates would die before you met the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A person can have many Soul Marks; Amyrillis has two, but Sirius only has hers. The words write themselves out on a person's sixth birthday. There are a few kinds, as well; Spark Marks are like the ones Sirius and Amy have, the words that make them fall in love. Those usually occur when one or both people have known the other since before they got their soul mark, as trying to go back and figure out what their first words to each other was is apparently seen as unnecessarily complicating things to whatever force causes the marks.  
> Amy's other soul mark is a Meeting Mark, which states the first words the two will say to each other upon meeting the first time.   
> The Marks are always written in the language they are spoken in - and Amy's second mark is written in Japanese, so she always figured she'd probably go there one day.
> 
> Roughly translated, Amy's second mark, which is written down the inside of her left forarm, says, "Can this humble shopkeeper help you with anything, young lady?"  
> The matching mark on Urahara Kisuke's lower back read, "I certainly hope so. I learned Japanese for you, you know."


	11. Soul Fragments 4 - Kensei's Daughter: Alternate Meeting

The phone was ringing.

Shinji frowned at it for a moment, before shrugging and sauntering over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Muguruma Kensei?"

The blond blinked, "Ah, no, this is his, ah, roommate. May I ask who's calling?"

"My apologies, I'm Fuhuki Catherine from the Canadian Embassy. Could I speak to Muguruma-san, please?"

Shinji shrugged, "Yeah, sure," he said. He turned towards the doorway of the kitchen, pulling the receiver away from his mouth, and shouted in the direction of the thumping noises, "Kensei!"

"What?" Came the distant voice of the former Ninth Division Captain.

"Phone's for you!"

There was a pause, then the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs and wood floors before the grey-haired man entered the kitchen, a towel around his neck. "Who's calling?" He asked, reaching for the phone.

Shinji handed it to him, "Says she's from the Canadian Embassy," he told the other visored.

Kensei frowned, then shrugged, turning away to talk into the receiver, "This is Muguruma Kensei?"

"Ah, Muguruma-san, good." Shinji could still hear the other side of the conversation easily, and followed with interest, "This is Fuhuki Catherine from the Canadian Embassy, we're calling about a child custody case in Canada." 

Shinji made a sound of shocked amusement; he'd figured one of the Visored's conquests would come back to haunt them someday, but he'd never expected it to be Kensei.

"A what?" Kensei asked, giving the other man an annoyed look.

"A child custody case," the woman repeated. "The child in question is one Estelle Rose-Mackenzie, her birth certificate names you as the father. Her mother and step-father died in March, and she has no other living relatives aside from her younger half-brother."

Shinji watched with glee as Kensei paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have no idea if this is a thing that would happen...


End file.
